Roanapur
Roanapur is a fictional port city located in Thailand where the story of Black Lagoon takes place. This very particular city was at first an old Thai port where the deserters and the losers of the Vietnam war took refuge, soon joined by the worst villains and criminals of the planet. Prostitutes, drug-addicts, mercenaries, killers, and psychopaths of any nationalities compose the population of Roanapur. At one point, according to a character of the series, Roanapur was a dying port town until the criminals decided to band together out of common interest. The three main powers are Hotel Moscow; the Thai branch of the Russian mafia, The Hong-Kong Triad Thai branch and the Sicilian mafia Thai branch. Roanapur in the Moonlit World Roanapur is more or less unchanged. The people are the same, the booze is strong and the smell of gunpowder and blood lingers in the background. What changes are the monsters and organizations who have their hands in it, as well as the added bonus of resources hunters and huntresses can't easily gain anywhere else. Here, the Rip-Off Church smelt silver into bullets for a very particular, discerning sort of customer. Monoc Securities keep a branch for training their employees in the concrete jungle of Roanapur and the White Court of Vampires have their fingers in the pornography and snuff film line of work. Human or otherwise, the monsters are everywhere and are on both sides of the border. Watch your step. Locales and statistics Population: 28 million people Landmarks/Sectors The Yellowflag Bar: The Yellow Flag is a bar owned by Bao, which he opened-up after settling in Roanapur after the Vietnam War. A recurring theme is that the bar is often destroyed when major fights take place with Bao saying that Revy owes him money for the damage done. It has been said by Bao that the bar has been destroyed 15 times, the worst of them done by Roberta and Fabiola Iglesias, and most of those times being destroyed were caused by Revy. Most of the thugs in Roanapur visit and start fights there. Bao uses the bar as a way of gathering information, which he sells. The bar has a built-in bullet proof steel plating that he had installed, which can withstand .50-cal ammunition. The bar has an upstairs that is used as a brothel called the Sloppy Swing run by an obese woman called Madam Flora. The Buddha statue: In the entrance of the gulf which leads to the Roanapur port, there is a statue in ruin representing Buddha, "which is supposed to bring peace to the world. The locals find this a riot. The Slip Knot Bridge: Roanapur is also accessible from the continent thanks to a bridge. In the extremity of this bridge, there is a slip knot.This rope warns visitors who want to go to Roanapur they have to expect everything if they enter the city. The Monoc Security Camp lies beyond this location on the mainland. The Docks: The lifeblood of Roanapur. All shipments come through here. The Warehouse District: Connected to the Docks. Neutral ground. The GoofFest Strip Club: Run by Rowen "Jackpot" Pidgeon. Does a tidy profit in pornographic and snuff films. Hotel Moscow HQ: This is the place where are planned all the activities of Hotel Moscow, the Thailand branch of the Russian mafia lead by Balalaika. Hong-Kong Triad Office:'''The Roanapur HQ of the Hong-Kong Triad Thai branch, led by Mr. Chang. '''Sicilian Mafia Office: The Roanapur HQ of the Scicilian Mafia Thai Branch. Currently undergoing a power struggle. The Black Lagoon company office: The four members of the Black Lagoon company rent for a year a studio in one of the numerous Roanapur hotels. Used as their place of business and residence. The Chapel of the Rip Off Church: It is from this chapel that drugs and weapons are sold outside the traditional circuits by the members of this organisation in the guise of nuns and priests. Its also the best source of paranormal-centric ammo and weapons, if you ask correctly. Its led by Sister Yolanda, who in this setting is a former Burial Agency member. The Ramsap Inn Hotel: A cheaper place to spend the night, if you don't mind doing so with one eye open. The Golden Swingin Night Club: Neutral Ground for all the local faction members. Roanapur Park: Balalaika attracts Hansel here in intend to kill him because the big buildings surrounding the park are ideal places to post snipers. By night, its a place for the homeless and the drug addicts. The Chalquam market: Roanapurs massive open air market, selling local food and other assorted items. The Sankan Palace Hotel: This is the most expensive Hotel in Roanapur. U.G. Pork Meatpacking Plant: A converted meatpacking factory for Frederica Sawyer and her Cleaner business. ' Mr. Kinkou's Manor': The Oni's combination retirement home/fortress. The Blood Pits: Mr. Kinkou's excess and love for violence manifest. Primarily a supernatural community entertainment. ''' Trigger Finger Shop and Armory: '''Birdies place where he sells weapons and ammo. Located in the Chalquam Market district, his side work of less...Conventional weapons and ammo remains in high demand. Locals and NPCs *Bao *Balalaika *Birdie *Mr. Kinkou *Mr. Chang *Madam Flora *Sister Yolanda Enemies *Roanapur Thugs *Ghouls Category:The Moonlit World Category:Bad Blood Category:Locations